<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunsets by groovycoochie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992561">sunsets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie'>groovycoochie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rex Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, no y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rex watches the sunset</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rex Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunsets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt #33:  “I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You are so important to me, you are such a big part of my life, that I just…I can’t imagine you not here.”</p><p>prompt link here: https://writings-of-a-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/613489175339106304/prompt-list</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s on a cliff watching the setting sun with you. Rex was never one to care much about sunsets, but you loved them, so he always made time to watch them with you. It didn’t matter if he thought it was a frivolous activity; you found beauty in the small things and that’s something Rex has come to admire about you. </p><p>Rex looks at your beaming face and smiles. Thanks to you, he found beauty in sunsets too: he gets to see the way your eyes light up with a peaceful look on your face whenever he watches the setting sun with you. It’s a thing that makes Rex cherish sunsets even more. </p><p>He looks back at the fading sun. It’s red and orange, but there are mixtures of pink underneath those dominant hues. Rex can almost hear your happy sigh.</p><p>“Cyar'ika, can I tell you something?” Rex asks through the silence, closing his eyes. You don’t say anything, but Rex continues anyways. “I never told you this, but I love you. Even after knowing you for only two years, I’ve fallen in love with you. Took me a while to figure it out, but I love you.”</p><p>Rex doesn’t open his eyes. Can’t bring himself to. He already knows your expression. “I’m telling you this, because I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You are so important to me, you are such a big part of my life, that I just … I can’t imagine you not here.”</p><p>He opens his stinging eyes and looks down at the datapad in his hand, a picture of your smiling face stares back at him. “I can’t imagine you not here, but you’re already gone.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is post order 66 btw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>